Dark Light
by Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge
Summary: Not everything leads to death. Sometimes, the end is just another word for beginning, pain is the fore runner of joy, and light is just another word for darkness, but then again, it could be the other way around. Rated T for a reason. Might bump into Mpreg soon... maybe. Anyway, Suzalu. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Jade: Hi. This is the first time I'm writing for Code Geass…. I recently became re-addicted to the anime *poor me***

**Jason: She owns nothing. Neither do I. And if we did, No one would've died and we would make Rolo and Nunnally twins. They look alike enough to pass as twins.**

_**Shattered Mirror**_

The cold, midnight wind whipped through his hair as he leaned out on the window. Nothing could be heard except for the distant hooting of owls and the wind whistling through the trees. He gave a sigh and propped his chin on his hand. The cold air bit his skin, leaving cold spots on his face, but he didn't mind. The black car raced on against the deserted streets. Streetlights flickered on and off as their dim light did its best to light a decent path. The moon peeked from the clouds, illuminating the small smile that tugged on his lips.

"You do know that sticking your head out of the window could turn you headless, right?" He turned to look at the golden eyed woman who had her eyes on the road and a hand on the wheel. He smirked.

"Eating while driving is forbidden, right?" C.C. gave him a small smile with the pizza hanging half-out of her mouth.

"Touché." He smiled at her before gazing back out of the window.

"Did you tell Nunnally and Rolo that we'd come back late?" C.C. asked, earning a sideways glance from the boy.

"I can't have them worrying because I came home two hours later than normal." He replied. C.C. nodded, finishing her pizza slice before flipping her emerald hair away from her eyes.

"You're such a doting older brother, Lelouch." The said boy gave a smile, amethyst eyes shining under his ebony locks.

"You could say that." He mumbled as they slinked past tall trees inside the manor.

They stepped out of the car in silence and proceeded to enter the large mansion then towered above them. Its cream walls were splashed with pale, white light, indicating that the inhabitants were still awake. Lelouch looked up and fixed his eyes on the chocolate brown roof where a small aircraft, a helicopter or a mini jet, probably, gleamed under the glow of the moon. He frowned a bit, knowing well who the visitors were.

"Onii-san, you're a bit late today." Nunnally said as he entered the door. Behind her, Rolo gave him a small smile in acknowledgement.

"Sorry. I was rather held up today." He explained, leaning down on the crippled girl before kissing her on top of her sandy brown locks. She smiled at him, amethyst eyes shining.

He turned to Rolo and ruffled his light brown locks before giving him a small hug, a rather long one at that. Finally he pulled away and smiled at him.

"Have you been taking care of your little sister?" He asked. Rolo chuckled and rolled his amethyst eyes at his older brother.

"I always take care of her, _mother_. And we are twins, if I may remind you." He said, earning a chuckle from his twin sister and his older brother. **(A/N: Jade: I did mention that I wanted them to be twins. Jason: No, I mentioned it.**

"Lelouch!" The raven haired boy cringed as a piercing yell made its way to his ears. Rolo and Nunnally shared a smile before turning towards the direction of the voice.

A dark purple haired woman stormed at him, brows furrowed, indigo eyes ablaze, and lips set in a grim line. Something dark seemed to cover her, or was it just her aura. Either way, she was fuming, that much was obvious. Lelouch settled for a small smile.

"Hello, Cornelia." He said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. Cornelia frowned.

"What time is it?" She grumbled, making the two brunettes chuckle to themselves at their brother's demise.

"Um, half-past eleven." Lelouch answered, cocking his head to the side. Cornelia seemed to become a bit enraged but she kept it down.

"Do you realize that it's _very_ late already? And do you realize that you still have school tomorrow?" She growled, remaining composed as she spoke. Lelouch only nodded at her, knowing full of what consequences would await him if he said anything wrong.

"We'll be going to bed then." Rolo said quietly, edging away as discreet as he could while wheeling Nunnally up the ramp into their bedroom.

A deeper chuckle emerged from the door. A blond man with light violet eyes stared at them with an amused expression before walking towards the _anger-controlling_ Cornelia.

"Relax, sister. It's not like Lelouch is three years old, nor is he a girl." Schneizel said with a smile, calming the slightly enraged woman.

"He looks too much like a pretty woman no one could tell the difference in the dark." The green haired witch said, emerging from the kitchen, another pizza halfway through her mouth. She gave the step siblings a small smile. Cornelia nodded.

"Exactly my point." She muttered. Somehow, Lelouch couldn't tell whether the statement was good or she was just doing her best to sound overly protective. . . again.

"Lelouch!" Another body came out, tackling the raven haired boy in a hug. Lelouch smiled at the pinkette smiling up at him.

"Hello, Euphy." He said as she pulled away siding by her sister, Cornelia. The darker haired woman frowned.

"Well, are you just going to stand there smiling like an idiot or are you going upstairs to get some rest?" Cornelia said with such demand in her voice that Lelouch cringed. Euphy chuckled and swept up the staircases.

"Never let me catch you coming home this late again." Lelouch shuddered as Cornelia passed another glare towards him before joining C.C. to eat her pizza. Schneizel shook his head and gave the raven haired boy an apologetic smile.

"She's just worried about you, you know." He said, clapping his younger brother on the back while steering him up the stairs to his room. Lelouch shrugged.

"Eleven-thirty isn't very late, you know." The blond shook his head and gave a low chuckle.

"For a teenager who has school tomorrow, I think it is." He said with a smile when they reached the pastel coloured room.

The raven haired boy nodded and proceeded to the bathroom, only stopping by the closet to get some of his night clothes. Schneizel looked at him with an amused smile.

"Oh, speed it up a bit so we can play a game of chess before I tuck you in bed." Lelouch froze and turned to give his brother a questioning look.

"And I thought I was the dotting brother." He remarked, making the blond man laugh.

"Well, you know what they say, the pot calls the kettle black." Lelouch sent a smile towards his brother before entering the bathroom, locking the door and finally taking a well-deserved shower.

_~This is a line~_

A young man walked down the deserted street while the streetlights flicked on and off. He sighed, concentrating on his steps rather than how he was feeling. The evening was cold and his skin-tight suit was not pushing the cold out. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his emerald eyes, and shouldered his pack.

It was well past midnight and the brunette knew that he needed rest more than anything at the moment. He shuffled in silence until he reached a rather shabby looking apartment. He walked in, using his spare keys to unlock the door. The military had offered him a place to settle in, but he had refused, saying that he needed a breather every now and then. He stopped in front of the elevator, muttering to himself about school tomorrow and how would he be able to catch up. The door dinged open and he stepped in, pushed the button on the fourth floor and stepped out when he reached his destination.

The door easily unlocked when he slipped the key through the rather undignified keyhole. With a sigh, he opened the door and stepped inside the rather dark room.

"Hey. You're a bit late tonight." Gino said with a smile, eyes blurry from the noisy door. Suzaku nodded and mumbled something along the lines of 'sorry' before plopping on his side of the bed.

Fortunately his roommate was already snoring. He stared at the small picture on of his bed stand. A boy with neat ebony hair was smiling at the messy haired brunette beside him. Sheer joy could be seen in the eyes of the youngsters. Amethysts met Emeralds as the two looked at each other, laughing at some random joke that was long forgotten. He stared at the ebony haired boy, a small smile graced his lips.

"_Suzaku!"_

He retched and clasped his mouth to muffle any other sound. Images flashed through his mind, pulsing and haunting him of the past. The moonlight shined on him, sliver light illuminating the emerald eyes that bugged as the teen bent forward, trying to catch himself.

_A steel rod in his side, fingers dripping with blood, a lifeless face._

Suzaku stumbled up and made his way to the bathroom, clutching his mouth and stomach as his demise continued. Gino seemed to wake up from the noise.

"Suzaku, are you ok?"

"_Lelouch!" Those amethyst eyes locked onto emeralds, a small smile graced on the small boy's face._

"_It's better this way." He never understood it. Why would his best friend get impaled with a piece of broken scrap metal when he was simply running away from his father?_

He reached the bathroom. Grasping the toilet bowl, he threw up, relieving his stomach of its contents and lots of bile. Gino rushed behind him, patting his back, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him.

"_Lelouch?" He edged closer. The said boy smiled at him, running a bloody hand against his cheek._

"_Shhh. I'll be fine. We'll see each other." The boy closed his eyes. Suzaku could only stare as the young noble muttered one more word._

"_again."_

Guilt. He hated it. Not being able to save that frail body skewered on that pole. That body that just wanted to escape.

He retched again, not noticing Gino rush in and out of the bathroom juggling a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of mouth wash in another. He threw up, only to spew yellow substance which not only smelled disgusting, but also tasted terrible. Gino cursed behind him, switching his phone on.

"Hello, Lloyd?" Suzaku paused, but continued to throw up as the image of his childhood friend impaled on that piece of metal clogged his thoughts.

"He's having one of those attacks again." Suzaku grasped the glass of water on the sink, downing it in a gulp.

"Should I bri-" Suzaku cut the blond boy of by closing the phone.

"I'm feeling better." He mumbled, flushing the toilet. He went to the sink as his roommate/co-pilot watched him from the bathroom mirror.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He gave a small nod before Gino gave an audible sigh.

"Well, get some rest, we still have school tomorrow." He said with a mumble, closing the door and leaving the brunette to his own thoughts.

Suzaku looked at himself through the mirror, and noticed that guilt was obviously etched into his face. At that time, he could've stopped Lelouch from seeing his mother on the floor and surrounded by blood. At that time, he could've covered Lelouch's ears so that he wouldn't hear what nonsense his father had said. He looked at himself in the mirror, wanting to punch himself more after seeing those amethyst eyes

God how he wished he was dead.

_~This Is A Line~_

Lelouch yawned as he walked to school. The truth was, in ten minutes, he would be late for homeroom, but he didn't mind. Nobody minded. He frowned irritably. He should've allowed C.C. to take him to school when she offered. He snarled at himself. The again, he wouldn't. Her snarky comments about his personal matters were enough. Rolo and Nunnally had gone earlier, riding with Schneizel while Cornelia and Euphemia went to a meeting that was announced on such short notice. He frowned but continued his pace.

Nothing interesting would happen today. He looked up at the sky. That would be unless C.C. would have a piece of leaked information about his father's syndicate's movements. Or if Kalen would be ever so kind to allow him to ride her favourite mare, Guren, which was passed on to her by her beloved mother, who died a few years ago. Oh, and Euphemia mentioned a new student. Nothing unusual there.

He smiled as he neared the gates, already calculating his time in the school.

If only he knew how great his miscalculation was.

_~This is not a line. It is a Break~_

Suzaku stumbled past the large doors of the school. A friend of his, namely the noblewoman Euphemia, had insisted that he should go to school after she had learned that he was a minor; or as what was quoted by the noble _'young men should be well-rounded and educated, regardless of their social status.'_ End of quote.

He had been aiming mindlessly around the halls for minutes now, not exactly sure of where he should go. He cursed Gino for leaving him once they got a near the gate. He sighed in relief when he finally saw the correct room. Unfortunately, he was late.

"Alright class, please take your seats." A lot of shuffling could be heard before the teacher finally called him in.

"Good day. My name is Kurururgi Suzaku, and I hope that I will be part of this class." He said, bowing stiffly. Gino had told him to at least act as if he wasn't the military, which was hard since he was, and act like a normal teenager, which he wasn't because of the military. He inwardly cursed himself as a ripple of recognition began flitting from one student's face to another. He stood upright, and noticed someone turn away from him. The teacher coughed.

"Very well, mister Suzaku. Please take the seat next to mister Lamperouge." He said, indicating the boy who had his chin propped on the palm of his hand and seemed to be staring out the window.

He nodded and went on his way, sitting as far as possible from the 'Lamperouge' person. Uncomfortable silence sat between them. He knew that Lamperouge was asleep, for some strange reason. It felt too familiar. He looked at his seatmate with newfound interest.

His hair was straight, much like Lelouch, and he was sleeping in class, something Lelouch often did when they were young. He stared, until finally, his seatmate gave a small sneeze before shifting in his seat.

Suzaku struggled in his seat and decided to open his notebook and start paying attention. Never mind the really familiar seatmate. . .

At least, that resolve wouldn't last long.

_~I repeat, this is not a line. It is a break~_

Lelouch opened his eyes, the view of treetops and fields greeting him. He sneezed. Someone was probably thinking of him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling as if someone had been staring at him for quite some time.

Partly correct.

He shifted some more and looked at the teacher discussing Physics with a bored gaze. Something nudged him in the elbow. He turned a bit, surprised that there was someone beside him. Oh yeah, the new transferee. Euphy had told him about the new transferee, without revealing his identity. He stared at his seatmate, who had his messy brown head bent over while writing all those formulas and concepts. His seatmate looked up at the teacher for a second before ducking back down to continue his work. He recognized the flash of determined green eyes.

Wait. Lelouch stared, slightly gaping at the boy beside him. Messy brown hair, green eyes, mutters while writing, chews on the end of his pen when confused.

"Mr. Lamperouge, can you explain how to derive the formula for Resistance in Ohm's law?" Lelouch stood, up shaking from his new discovery, and no it had nothing to do with Ohm's law.

"Deriving from the formula Electric Current is equal to Volts per Ohm, the Resistance, which has the _SI_ unit of Ohm, is equal to Volts divided by the Electric current, which has the _SI _unit of Ampere. And because Ampere is equal to Volts per Ohm, cancelling out the Volt unit would you with the Ohm as a unit for the resistance." He said, not caring if his words were a bit less explained than what he was used to say. The teacher shrugged it off and made him sit down.

The others were mumbling about what he just said, probably confused. He fought the urge to snort. It was a very simple equation. He crossed his arms and gave in to sighing through his nose.

"Lelouch?" He turned to face the owner of the voice.

Amethysts met Emeralds.

"It's good to see you again, Suzaku."

**Jade: Suckish? Hope not. I have a lot on my mind so, yeah…**

**Jason: We'll try to update this as soon as possible. Three to five days' time max.**

**Jade: So yeah, creative criticism allowed. Um, no flames though. I know I still suck. But tell me what you think.**

**Jason: R&R. (Press that down there)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**6Jade: Minna-san! First of all, Gomen! I didn't reach my promised deadline. T^T Feel free to kick me. But anyway,**

**Ohaio, Konichiwa, Konbanwa… or whatever time of the day you are reading this… I knew that the first chapter was a bit OC, but thanks for reading it.. Ne, Ani?**

**Jason: Oh yeah, Special thanks to **_**CloudyLightning**_** and **_**TearsDrippingDown**_**, Jade was ecstatic with your words of encouragement. Serious, no joke, no pun.**

**Jade: Ne, I don't own anything except for the fact that I can buy and print Suzalu posters whenever I want. Oh sheer joy! Oh and, I wanted to put some real heavy stuff….. emotional, crazy, music, smut probably *wink wink* But I have to take this slow… It won't be good for my heart…. But, if you guys insist… **

**Jason: Freaking evil sister. You're so much of a masochist as Lelouch, oh and your restrictions. LIGHT yaoi. **

**Jade: oh. You made a mistake there, my beloved brother. Yaoi is male x male *You people know it*, shounen ai is the fluffier side. Mehehehe.**

**Jason: Sis, I'm not in the mood for you to smart mouth me.**

**Jade: Ah yes, but you do know that our foreplay has gotten out of hand? I love Yaoi! Yaoi fever!**

**Jason: That's just…. *shivers* no. And you're watching too much..**

**Jade: Perv. You're too pervy, Onii-chan. Oh, btw, this is a rather… long… random comeback chapter… please, feel free to criticize me. :D**

_**Same Ground**_

Milly Ashford nodded at the ebony haired teen with great interest, her blond head bobbing as she did so. Shirley Fennette, who was in the middle of having a friendly chat with the emerald eyed brunette, who stumbled behind Lelouch with some sort of disoriented puppy look in his eyes, stopped in mid-sentence.

"There must be a reason for you just to drag him all the way here to join the Student Council." Milly said, crossing her arms over her chest. Lelouch sighed. Anya snapped a picture of them talking and started typing on her laptop.

"I did mention that he is my childhood friend." The ebony haired male answered, crossing his arms. Suzaku gaped a bit.

"Lelouch, there's no need to for-"

"Alright, Lulu." Milly said with a smile and a shrug. "But it does come with a price."

Now Lelouch shivered. The morning light trickled in through the windows, washing the curtains with yellow light.

Anya, who had been sitting down quietly while taking pictures of the Student Council members, stopped to give them a dull look. It was obvious that even she knew that something was going to happen.

"Prez, we're back." Kallen said as she burst through the door, with Rivalz and Gino in tow.

Lelouch stared at the boxes they carried. He knew well enough from experience that those boxes could only contain three things; one, lots of clothes; two, decorations; three, things that Milly used to torture him. He shivered. Oh joy. Kallen whipped her head towards Suzaku.

"Ah, you must be the transferee. Gino's told us about you." She said, planting her stack of boxes to Rivalz, whose hands were already full. He staggered at the weight before shooting a glare at the redhead.

"I'm Kallen Stadfield." She extended her hand towards the brunette who grasped it with a smile.

"Suzaku Kururugi." He said. Rivalz grumbled and rubbed his back as he shoved the boxes on the table.

"Whew. Finally got them off." He mumbled shooting a glance at Milly, who tapped her chin in thought.

"What are those for anyway, Prez?" Milly grinned and clapped her hands, causing Shirley to give her a curious look.

"Good news! I have an idea." She said, smiling sweetly at Suzaku, blatantly ignoring the pouting blunette. Lelouch backed away a bit.

Milly's ideas were, well, bizarre, not to mention torturous, for his part anyway. Like that time when they made him wear that ball gown for English week. And that time when he dressed up as a maid for the school fair, then there's that princess get-up for the play. Lelouch shuddered at the memories haunting him.

As if on cue, his phone rang. He sighed inwardly and proceeded towards the door.

"Milly, I kinda need to answer this call." He muttered, earning an unexpected 'eh?' from the council president. Suzaku raised a brow at him.

_~From the Previous Chapter You Know By Now That This Is A Break Not A Line~_

Lelouch flipped his phone as he walked down the corridor. Sure enough, a blinking light greeted his amethyst eyes. C.C.'s name flashed on the screen. He stopped for a moment and wondered if he should pick her call up. The last time she called, she had asked him to buy pizza for twelve, making him think that they had visitors later, only to be surprised to find her and Cornelia eating off every bite. Seriously. He mumbled under his breath, hoping that it was something worth answering.

"Hello?" He answered, walking silently along the corridor. A small pause was heard on the other end.

"Lelouch." C.C.'s voice mumbled through the receiver. He sighed.

"C.C., if you're going to ask me to buy pizza again, I'm telling you, no." He said, rubbing two fingers against his forehead. He was answered by a small chuckle.

"The idea is tempting, and I would appreciate that but, I have something even more pressing to discuss." She answered and by the sound of it, she was talking with her mouth full of pizza. He could imagine it too well, but his thoughts cringed to a halt.

"What kind of pressing matters?"

"If it interests you."

"Continue." He heard C.C. swallow the last bite before continuing.

"Our informant on Charles' syndicate wants to have a small meeting with you." She said, her tone unreadable. Well, more unreadable than usual. Lelouch nodded.

If their informant wanted to talk to him, it must be for a special reason. He counted the possibilities of what could happen. It was a possible trap, but it could also help him find edge in battle. C.C. cleared her throat on the other end.

"If you try to use your Geass on her, I'm telling you now, it won't work." She said, a smile lacing her voice. Lelouch nodded, vaguely aware that their informant was a girl.

"Where does she want to meet, and what time?"

"At Dark Light. There are two places called Dark Light. One is the Club and the other is a café." He heard her pause thoughtfully for a minute. "If I recall properly, she is one of the co-owners of both, but it won't matter anyway. The two of them are practically back to back."

"I see. What time did she say she wanted to meet me?"

"You don't need to be so prompt. She only told me that as long as it's around eight to ten p.m., it would be fine." Lelouch nodded. Whoever this person was, she didn't exactly seem to mean business.

"One more thing, how will I know if she's the one I should meet?" He asked, stuffing a hand into his pocket. C.C. gave another chuckle on the end.

"Two ways; One, she said she would be performing tonight, second, she said that she would simply try to make you feel uncomfortable." He raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"You may pass." He paused in confusion. A laugh rang out from the other end as C.C. laughed at her own joke. "I've got to go, Lelouch. My pizza is here."

The beeping of the end of call background sound rang through his ear. He stared at the phone, a bit anxious at the meeting. For some strange reason, a girl who would make him feel uncomfortable only made him think of Suzaku. Lelouch frowned.

"Damn." He muttered, shoving his phone back into his pocket before going back to the Student Council Room. He hasn't met her yet, and he already feels uncomfortable.

_~Another Break, Yet Again~_

Suzaku smiled at Milly. The struggle was futile and he knew that he had lost. He _tried_ to convince Milly that he didn't need any sort of party and that he was fine with just being there, but no. She had suggested that they go celebrate, and he realized why Lelouch seemed nervous with the idea. Lelouch never went clubbing.

So here he was, grateful but a bit sorry, sitting down and nodding as Milly arranged their evenings tonight. Everyone seemed happy with it, well as much as he could see. Gino had an arm around Kallen, who had shrugged him off and told him to behave. Shirley was ecstatic, talking to Milly about things he didn't quite understand. Anya seemed to type some more on her blog. He sighed.

Lelouch would obviously pass.

The door opened; lo and behold, the ebony haired teen stood there. Suzaku noticed that he seemed a bit more distracted than his usually composed self. The raven closed the door and stepped in, taking a small breath.

Breathing obviously controlled, check. Eyes averted, check. Slight shifting, check. In short, he is nervous.

"Milly, I can't come tonight. I have something important to-"

"Oh Lulu, you can't leave tonight." Milly said with a sly smile. Shirley nodded in agreement and placed her hands on her hips.

"She's right, Lulu. You can't leave Suzaku alone with us." She said, gesturing him. The said brunette gave a sheepish smile. Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, but Suzaku beat him to it.

"It's okay. If he doesn't want to come, I-" Suzaku was cut off by Gino who suddenly had an arm around him. He felt the larger boy's weight on him.

"Don't be like that, Suzaku." Gino said, squeezing him tighter. He cringed a bit. Gino can be a handful if he wants to.

"Eto, it's just that he doesn't like clubs and I know that it-" Rivalz tsk-ed him while wagging a finger at his face.

"The Dark Light club is one of the most popular. Even people who don't like clubs start to like it afterwards. And besides," Rivalz gave Lelouch a grin. "It's behind a café that goes by the same name."

Milly smiled at the blunette before turning to Lelouch. The raven haired boy smiled back. Suzaku watched in amazement.

No it wasn't like Lelouch never smiled. It's just that, had it always been this . . . pretty? He blinked rapidly for a few times. A small flush painted itself on his cheeks. He shifted on his feet as Gino let go of him to bother Kallen.

"I'll go." He said casually. Milly's grin grew larger than a Cheshire cat's.

"Wait. Are you feeling okay?" Kallen asked, poking the raven with her index finger. Lelouch scowled.

"Of course, is there anything wrong with reconsidering options?"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. Whatever it was, something made Lelouch's mind change, and by the strange series of events, it made Lelouch more uncomfortable than usual.

_~Oh Lookie! Another Break~_

Lelouch sighed as they drove to the club. It was dark outside, and by the looks of it, he was the only one who wasn't excited. The three girls were chatting up in front while Gino and Rivalz talked about things he never paid attention to. Anya sat with them, but she seemed to be in her own little world. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"You know, you could've said that you didn't want to come." He turned towards the brunette beside him. Suzaku gave him a small smile.

"I know you're not exactly comfortable with this." Lelouch smiled, amethyst eyes flashing.

"Well, it may turn out to be something worthwhile." He said as the car skidded to a halt.

He peeked through the window and cringed at the neon lights that danced on the text. The words _Dark Light_ were written in some sort of messed up font, like the words were shoved together because they were slightly overlapping each other. The green and purple lighting only made him think of one of his childhood nightmares; Barney. Clearly, this was going to be a long night.

He slid out of his chair and followed Suzaku to the door. The others were already inside, in less than fifteen seconds too. He shook his head and studied the emerald eyed brunette walking in front of him. A gentle evening breeze picked up, stirring the dry leaves scattered on the ground. A small lump formed in his throat and crazed butterflies flew around his stomach. It was a . . . queer feeling. One that wasn't particularly pleasant, but not unpleasant, just uncomfortable.

They entered the club, and it was dark. Light pulsed around in different colors. A slow song was playing, which was surprising for a club. He had expected flashing lights and lots of noise. His attention turned back to Suzaku who had pulled him towards an empty booth. The rest of the student council was nowhere to be found. Hopefully, they were enjoying themselves. He stole a glance at his hand, snugly held into the brunette's. Even when they were sitting down, Suzaku still held his hand. It felt good, but at the same time, strange. A thousand butterflies took flight.

"This isn't really very disappointing." He muttered, earning a small smile from Suzaku.

"Really? I expected something more active though." He said, motioning at the odd variety of couples dancing slowly to the beat.

Lelouch stared at those emerald eyes, for probably a bit longer than needed. He turned away as Suzaku excused himself to get them something to drink, leaving him to his own thoughts. The pulsing light slowed and began scanning the crowd. Lights pulsed slowly as the blond DJ clicked some more on his pad.

He felt bad all of a sudden. He remembered leaving that day. He left, not seeing his best friend. He denied himself of it. His knuckles turned white as he unconsciously crossed them together. The light scanned the crowd, flashing him for a second before it turned its attention somewhere else. Depression took him without warning. He felt like he didn't deserve a friend like that, a friend who stuck with him after all he heard.

"_You're just one of my many children. Unfortunately, you're the most pathetic of them all."_

His grip tightened. His father, that thing, beast, demon. Shooting his legitimate wife, then telling him he wasn't a legitimate son. Not caring if Nunnally was hit and lost the ability to walk; Not caring if Rolo saw a murder happen before his eyes to mentally scar him for life. No. That bastard cared for nothing.

Then why did he leave Suzaku without notice. He shook his head. It was getting really strange, his thoughts exactly. But the question pressed on.

_Love_

He mentally slapped himself, getting flustered over something useless and uncalled for. Suzaku returned to the table with a large smile and two glasses of something that seemed to have three different layers. He frowned as the brunette approached, eyeing the two glasses with caution. The bottom layer had bubbles.

"What is _that_?" Lelouch asked, staring at the drink set in front of him like it was some sort of alien, which in this sense, it was. Suzaku laughed and slid beside him, a straw in his mouth.

"A drink."

"I can see that. I was asking what kind is this." Suzaku gave him a sideways glance before answering.

"It's just a mixture of lime juice, soda and strawberry extracts." The brunette gave him a smile. "They ask for an id before they give you anything alcoholic."

Lelouch nodded and took a tentative sip. The drink was peculiar, and it tasted really . . . odd, for lack of a better word, but it was good. He released the straw, feeling the soda fizz in his mouth. Suzaku shot him another grin.

"Tastes good right?" He nodded and offered a smile.

"Not bad."

"Good evening everyone!"

Both heads snapped to the stage where a girl with ridiculously long maroon hair waved at the crowd. Answers of 'evening!', 'hi' and some others rose from the crowd. Lelouch stared at the girl expectantly. Is she the informant?

Suzaku stared at the girl as she bounded around the stage, batting her blue-green eyes at the crowd while settling down in front of a piano bench and talking a mile a minute. She smiled a lot, talked a lot, but what caught his attention was that Lelouch was staring at her with the most thoughtful face he has seen. A small pang echoed in his chest.

_Jealous?_

Where did that come from?

"So, I had a request from a good friend of mine, asking me to play this song for two best friends who were reunited." She snickered, earning a chuckle from some people in the crowd. Clearly, she was well loved, somehow. "No foul comments. I didn't expect Milly to show up in such short notice.

So anyway, this is dedicated to two friends who are sitting somewhere there in the back." She said, winking at Lelouch's direction. He shuddered. Whoever this girl was, she was trouble, because

Milly's friends are rather terrifying.

Suzaku frowned. He didn't like the attention she was giving them. It was uncomfortable. He scooted closer to Lelouch as the girl's eyes focused on his face. He recognized her, but from where?

She looked at Lelouch and gave the crowd a wink. She eased herself for a while before scanning the crowd, eyes locking onto Suzaku's. She smiled, and a carefree look adorned her face. Not the cute carefree kind, the annoying kind.

"This may be a bit of a bore, since it's slow, and it doesn't really fit my voice, but, heck I care." She said, flipping her long hair and facing the piano. The lights dimmed and she started playing. Slow, drugging notes.

Suzaku raised a brow at her when she looked their way and gave them a knowing smile, but he probably just imagined it. He scooted closer to the ebony haired male beside him.

_~I suggest searching for the song on youtube. Swear, it'll help you understand the song more~_

Lelouch watched her as her fingers danced across the electronic keyboard. The tune was unfamiliar, but he felt a tugging, dull pain in his chest. What was wrong with him now? First the butterflies, now his heart? He struggled to keep his eyes on stage as people moved about. Suzaku scooted closer to him, and as a reflex to hide his blushing face, he ducked. Silly.

_My Love_

His head snapped upward. Why did Suzaku's face appear in his mind when she said those two words? He blinked, once, twice, thrice. This is getting awkward.

_It's been a long time since I cried and left you _

_Out of the blue_

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. Informant or not, this woman was making him remember really strange things. Most of which he resented.

_It's hard leaving you that way when I never wanted to  
_

Suzaku noticed Lelouch stiffen a bit. His eyes were hard and calculating, his expression masked.

"Lelouch, you okay?" The brunette asked, concern for his friend written clearly on his face.

_Self-denial is a game it's strange I never would've wanted 'til there was you  
'Cause I have learned that love is beyond what human can imagine,__  
The more it clears  
The more I gotta let you go  
_

Lelouch nodded faintly, his lips in a tight line. He waited until Suzaku wasn't looking before he glared at the girl on the stage. He was already annoyed with her. She swayed to the music, her face similar to the look C.C. has when she eats pizza. But that aside, the lyrics. He narrowed his eyes; this woman clearly knew more than she should know, and he didn't like that. She had an edge, in a situation he can't control.

_'Cause why I don't understand  
Is why I'm feeling so bad now  
When I know it was my idea  
_

She leaned back and sang, and Suzaku felt his heart ache. Why? He frowned. The song was tormenting him. It was beautiful, but what's wrong? He didn't get it. He closed his hand around the first thing he touched; his glass. The cold was soothing, but dull.

_I could've just denied the truth and lied  
And why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground  
_

Lelouch flinched a bit, his eyes trained on the lone figure singing on stage. His usually sharp mind felt dulled by the song. He felt alone. Memories returned to him, haunting him of that time. The empty glass looked appealing as he wrapped his hand around it. He gave a small smile. Come to think of it, he hasn't really moved on. He was still on the_ Same Ground_. The notes floated around him, lulling his already dull mind. The notes danced on.

Accursed Woman

_My love  
It's been a long time since I cried and left you out of the blue  
It's hard leaving you that way when I never wanted to  
_

Suzaku closed his eyes and released the glass. He leaned back on his chair. He felt dull, aching and longing for something. His heart ached, his mind mushed, and tears threatening to run slowly down his face.

_Self-denial is a game it's strange I never would've wanted_

_'til there was you  
_

His eyes trained themselves on the ceiling. The lights danced slowly across the dark, crossing each other before going their separate ways. He held an arm up to his eyes, hoping that it would hide the liquid brimming in his eyes. He kept his mouth in a straight line. A few couples danced to the slow song in the middle.

_'Cause I have learned that love is a word gets thrown a little bit too much  
The best excuse to fill this infinite abyss  
I would never ever have to fail  
_

The brunette wondered why he was feeling so sad. The song wasn't particularly something worth a tear, but why? She said love was an excuse, and it was. It was an excuse for him to get closer with his best friend. She said it was thrown around a bit too much. He bit his lip and removed his arm. The lights pulsed with the beat. This was the most awkward celebration he experienced.

_'Cause why I don't understand  
Is why I'm feeling so bad now  
When I know it was my idea  
_

Lelouch bit his lip, tears already on his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Suzaku was right beside him and he wanted comfort. He growled at himself, his hand slowly edging towards Suzaku's, stopping when he could feel the warmth of his hand. Close, but not touching. Damn him.

_I could've just denied the truth and lied  
And why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground  
_

No. Suzaku sat straight. He was from the military. He can't let his emotions baffle him too much. He felt something warm, but it was gone in a flash. He blinked, snapping back to reality. Lelouch was teary-eyed and crying. Why?

Lelouch felt something warm and solid pressing on his hand. He turned to see the brunette, eyes watery, but not too much, looking at him with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and offered a weak smile.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes." He gave him another weak smile. He wiped the tears from his face.

"Just, the song's nice."

_'Cause why I don't understand  
Is why I'm feeling so bad now  
When I know it was my idea  
_

He turned to the girl singing onstage. Her maroon hair flowed freely behind her, adding grace to her poise. Her eyes were closed, and her face looked forlorn. He was sure he looked exactly the same way, forlorn, and sad.

_I could've just denied the truth and lied  
And why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground_

__Yes. Suzaku was a liar and he knew it. He lied to himself, to his friends. Telling them everything would be alright, always smiling, always hiding the pain. Lelouch saw that, and many times, he was reprimanded for it. The amethyst eyed male gave him a nod and smiled, looking directly into his eyes.

Amethysts met Emeralds

She had opened her eyes and was giving the two teens at the far back a sad smile. They would be playing something more important, this wasn't even beginning yet. The light danced slowly around the room. The notes filled the air as some danced slowly, others sat down to breathe, others bought drinks, some people made out at the back. She focused on the couple and gave a smile before returning to her piano.

_If all else fails  
Would you be there to love me?  
_

Suzaku looked at Lelouch. He lived in the shadows of the military and the dictator. What if something were to happen to him? He stared at those pools of purple. Would he be able to love his best friend? Even through death? Was it even possible? Lelouch held his gaze, a hand resting on his own.

_When all else fails  
Would you be brave to see right through me?_

The ebony haired teen smiled at Suzaku. Whatever happens, he will love this person. It's a strange kind of love; one that just wants to protect, even at the cost of death. The brunette grinned at him.

She watched them again, and she could tell by their sheepish smiles and wet eyes that they found something, but they didn't answer to each other. A kind of mutual without words. Beautiful; Very beautiful. Her fingers danced across the last notes.

Stage One, complete.

_~I Hope That Didn't Suck Too Much~_

After their really strange emotional imbalance, Lelouch excused himself from the brunette who also looked like he needed the time to be alone for a few minutes. The ebony haired teen frowned. He was sure that that maroon haired witch was his target.

Weaving through the crowd after she had excused herself, he saw her, standing at the far end, hugging the blond DJ. As he got closer, it seemed more like she was. . . Choking him? Lelouch walked slowly towards them.

"You crazy woman!" The DJ gasped, arms flailing while she strangled him, hugging him by the neck.

"You said I what? Looked what?" her voice was poisonous. The blond laughed.

**(A/N: Jade: don't kill me, please.)**

"Look Jade, your client is here." He said calmly as if whatever she was doing wasn't painful. She glanced up at Lelouch, eyes widening for a brief second, a blush on her face. "And I can feel two really soft things cradling my neck, so it's fine." The blond mumbled. The girl named Jade, as much as Lelouch could tell, flushed redder. What came next was entirely unexpected.

She grabbed the blond, shoved him on his stomach, sat on his back and placed him in a wrestling hold. The ebony haired teen backed away, his mind screaming _crazy woman!_ They stayed in that position, mumbling to each other, until finally, the girl let go. The two of them stood up and dusted themselves, mutually oblivious to the oblivious crowd, minus Lelouch that is. The girl approached him and extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Jade. I'm sure C.C. has told you about this meeting, right?" Lelouch composed himself and extended his hand.

"Yes. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. Pleased to meet you." The blond snorted, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. She growled at him.

"Don't be so formal. I'm Iron, and if you want to yap about private issues, I'm pretty sure the image floor is big enough." His silver eyes narrowed at him. "And don't try anything on my girl, or else." Jade gasped at him.

"Get off of me, you perv!" Her hand, which was still connected to Lelouch's, turned and she half dragged the poor boy up a nearby flight of stairs, muttering curses so much that Lelouch wanted to wash her mouth with soap. Halfway up she let go. He stiffened when she finally shut her mouth. It was scary, in the same way Milly's scary.

"I suppose I'm not allowed to talk about tha-"

"Ask what you want to ask, I don't care." She said, her voice nonchalant. Lelouch raised a brow.

"Are you sure? I don't really mean to-"

"My full maiden name is Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge, seventeen years old, born on a Friday, March 13th; used to hold Geass; that debauchee you just met is my husband Iron Gray Sulfur; I study at Ashford Academy, same batch as you, in a different class though; I hold almost all the information you need; C.C. is a good friend of mine for six and a half years; I'm immortal; And your father has a score to settle with me."

She turned to him when they reached a door. Lelouch blinked, lost somewhere in the information she threw at him. She smiled sweetly, the same way a wolf does when it has cornered its prey.

"Questions? Or do you want me to repeat myself?" He shook his head.

"N-no. I got it. thanks." She gave him a grin.

He followed her as she opened the door that lead to a rooftop. Well, a strange rooftop. Low-lying clouds moved sluggishly across the place and feathers flew everywhere in slow motion, as if they were moving through jelly. The skyline was dark blue, tinged with midnight purple. He gasped, taking it all in. The place was beautiful. She closed the door behind him, a small skip in her steps.

"This is the recreation dome. It was built by my cousin." She went near a small table and Lelouch heard a small click as she pushed something down. A book or a frame perhaps?

"What happens here?" He asked, not moving from his position. She gave him a smile.

"Well, for starters, it reflects memories and moods one implies. For example, I am implying this, since I feel rather light headed at the moment." She said gesturing at the place. Lelouch nodded.

"Let me guess, the dome only allows the entrance of oxygen and only allows carbon dioxide to escape, so the place doesn't get wet by rain and is sniper-proof." She smiled at him.

"Yep." She walked towards a small table and motioned him to follow.

The table held a glass chess board. Jade smiled at him and sat down on the white side facing the white side of the board. She motioned for him to sit. Once he was seated, she crossed her hands and leaned in, covering her mouth.

"So, shall we begin our meeting, with, let's say, a game of Chess?" She said with a smirk, moving her knight first. Lelouch smiled back.

_~Was that okay?~_

Suzaku sighed through his nose. He was so confused. He sighed once more in frustration before slapping himself mentally. After Lelouch excused himself, his mind had been filled with things he couldn't understand. He groaned.

"Private Kururugi?" Suzaku stiffened at the sound of the voice. He turned to see a caramel haired girl with soft blue eyes.

She tilted her head and her shoulder length hair bounced. He blinked once, twice, before standing up.

"Colonel Arcenial. My apologies for not recognizing you sooner." He said, saluting to the girl. She laughed, swatting his hand from his forehead.

"In public, call me Jelly." She said with another smile. Suzaku returned it.

"If I were to guess, Milly brought you here, and your friend left? Am I correct?" She asked, taking a seat beside him in the booth. Suzaku nodded, a bit stiffly.

"Yes."

"Don't be so formal. Outside the military, we're friends. And besides, I'm still pretty much a minor and this place is owned by my cousin-in-law. Feel free to treat it as home." She said with a smile.

Suzaku nodded as the lights pulsed faster. Jelly grinned at him.

"So tell me what's bothering you, Suzaku." He licked his lips. "Don't be shy."

"It's just that, I had weird feelings when that girl sang onstage."

"Oh. You must mean when Jade sang." She laughed and shook her head. "That girl always had a knack for making people feel uncomfortable." Jelly smiled at him. "We've been friends since forever."

Suzaku nodded uncomfortably. What do you say when your boss asks you to open up to her?

"Well, I became aware of my feelings when she was singing. I fell for my best friend." He said with a gulp. Jelly nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Could it be for Lelouch?" She asked. Suzaku's emerald eyes widened.

"I n-never s-said anything like that!" A thought hit him. "How'd you know his name?"

Jelly grinned and shrugged.

"Jade was supposed to meet him today, second, whenever you're sleeping, that's the name you frequently mumble out." Suzaku gaped at her. She snorted, unimpressed.

"Did you really think that Lloyd would turn the communication device inside Lancelot off?" Suzaku face palmed himself.

"I knew there was something fishy about those tiny things." Jelly laughed at his embarrassed state.

"Anyway, since you're here, I might as well give you a heads up on tomorrow night's mission." She began, turning serious. "But first, let's get some drinks, shall we?"

_~My Best Friend Is The Best~_

Lelouch smiled. Jade wasn't very good in Chess, but she always had something up her sleeve. He moved his bishop and took her rook.

"So, let me begin by this information, your dad is going to move a cargo ship, filled with Refrain, Aphrodisiac, Cocaine, Marijuana and other illegal drugs plus other medicines for various kinds of diseases raging from common colds to cancer, in tonight around eight to nine p.m. tomorrow." She said, calmly taking his bishop with her knight.

Lelouch frowned, he didn't see that one. He moved his queen.

"And?"

"And, when presented with a situation like this in that battlefield, what would you do?" She said, moving her queen, checking his king, but the king could take the white queen.

Lelouch frowned and touched the king. He held it for s few minutes. She was good, hiding the path of the queen from him. She clicked her tongue.

"Let me present you with what I want you to know." She said, touching his hand. A spark ran up his body, engulfing him in a chilling sensation.

When he looked at the board, he no longer saw chess pieces. The queen that she had moved in front of him was Lancelot, the famous pilot of the Army. He blinked, realizing something else. A smile graced his lips.

"Why did you make me realize that?" Jade gave him smirk.

"Don't make yourself lose someone special." He blinked at her. It was either kill or be killed. He stared at the pieces, hard.

"One word, Lelouch." He looked back up at her.

"Suzaku."

_~I Am Not That Good In Chess But I Won Second Place In Dama~_

"Our mission is to protect the medicine from the Black Knights." Jelly said, finishing her drink and ordering another one. Suzaku nodded slowly, processing the information.

"Why would they want to sink a ship of medicine?"

Jelly gave him a sad smile, a smile he never expected from a high ranking military officer. She stared at the glass set in front of her.

"Let me tell you a secret, Kururugi. Do you know why the Army hasn't removed me from service yet?"

Suzaku only shook his head. To think of it, Jelly had been in the Army for more than ten years, and she still looks like she's seventeen and she's only eighteen, not to mention the fact that there are some missions when there are no reported survivors, but she's still alive.

"Well, it's because I'm immortal. The army can't let go of an indestructible pilot now, can they?" Suzaku blinked.

"Huh?" Jelly laughed at him, again.

"So honest. Yes, I am, but is it that obvious? I survived murder, massacre, homicide… Is it obvious that I am what I am?"

"No." Jelly smiled and took another sip.

"There's your answer. Some things aren't what they seem. The medicine may turn out to be drugs; the black nights may turn out to need it for poor people and other charity, who knows?"

Suzaku turned back to his half empty drink. If more than anything, this confused him, and worse, he was starting to get a headache with all the thinking. It was no wonder Lelouch didn't go by Milly's ideas. They lead from one unexpected thing to another.

_~Did You Miss The Break~_

Lelouch smiled in triumph when he defeated Jade. She frowned at him, wanting to poke his eye for using a rather dirty trick on her.

"That was cheating." She said, then shrugged.

"But a win is a win, is it not?" He answered, chuckling to himself a bit. She smirked, looking feral.

"The winner gets a prize right?" She asked. He blinked in confusion.

"It's not th-"

"Oh come off it. You won. I'll give you two prizes." He licked his lip nervously. He didn't like where this was going. Iron's threat floated in his head: _And don't try anything on my girl, or else._

"Actually I-"

"First, I'll be your ally tomorrow. I'll bring my Knightmare. Second, I'm down to using my Geass two more times, but with its conditions, I'm using it on you." She gave him a thoughtful smirk. "As punishment for cheating, that is."

Lelouch blinked as she smirked wider. He could see the bird-like image on her right eye. Then he only saw black, then her smirking face. He blinked a few times, feeling baffled.

She yawned and stood up, walking towards the door. Lelouch's eyes followed her, completely clueless of what just happened.

"My Geass will take effect when the conditions have improved, but for now," She gave him a sideways smirk. "Try not to bottom when you're with Suzaku. I can't guarantee what'll happen."

Lelouch gaped, and flushed. She was talking about them. On the bed. Doing. . . that. He blinked and shook his head. Images of Suzaku on him, in him. Moaning, cursing. He shuddered, stopping himself from licking his lips. Jade smiled at him while his face turned crimson.

"Stop pretending the opposite. I know what you're thinking." His head snapped up. She was only a few inches from his face, her eyes were shady. She licked her lips. "They are very delicious thoughts." She said, chuckling before she moved away. If possible, Lelouch flushed even more.

"You have very disturbing thoughts for a woman." He mumbled, the image still in his head. She glanced at him, giving him a thoughtful look, she pursed her lips.

"I know you're thinking about it." She smirked. "Want me to go into detail? With the positions, the moans, the delicious taste of each other, the way bodies slide together and tongues caress with every gasp and groan?"

He flushed darker. She was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. He shook his head, trying to clear himself of all the thoughts. It grew heavier already, he was starting to hear it too. He groaned and slapped himself. Jade smirked.

"Stop it."

"Okay, but you would still bottom."

"I said stop."

"What? I didn't go into detail. I didn't say that he's going to push into you or nibble your ear or anything like that. I only said-"

"Please. Stop."

Jade laughed in triumph as they closed the door and descended down.

"Just take the fact that you would bottom."

Lelouch groaned, admitting defeat. The girl was a Yaoi fan and he was no match for smart mouthing her. She gave him a smile.

"I say that because you look a lot like your mom, a girl." He gasped when they reached the club. The music was loud and before he could strangle her, she had weaved into the crowd.

He sighed and massaged his temples. He just added another crazy person into his life. He sighed once more and went back towards the table where he left Suzaku.

_~Suckish~_

Jelly allowed her fingers to play on the keyboard, timing it to Jade's strums. The maroon haired girl had a forlorn look on her face. Jelly stopped playing, causing the girl to look at her.

"What were you two talking about aside from what you should've been?" She gently asked the other girl. Jade gave her a sad smile as a few tears ran down her face.

"It's no fair, Jelly. It really isn't." She said, hugging her knees.

The brunette moved forward and hugged the younger girl. The skies outside the window was dark, and thousands of stars shone brightly. Jelly hugged the girl tighter.

"It isn't fair Jell. I don't know why I even agreed to this! We're playing with-"

"Shh. Hush, hush. It'll be alright. I promise." Jade looked up at her, blue-green eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"But, I promised Marianne and Auryu that I'd protect –" She broke down, crying softly. Jelly sighed and rubbed her back.

"Marianne had always been selfish when it comes to the things she loves, and Auryu had always wanted what was best for others." She shook her head, giving her friend a sad smile.

"Jade, I made a promise to both of them as well." She said, making the girl look up at her. Jade sniffed.

"I just wish I could fulfil my promise." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. A star shot outside, glowing brightly before disappearing. Jelly smiled.

"I'm sure." She gave a laugh. "By the way, aren't their sons so like themselves?" Jade gave a laugh.

"You said it." She laughed. "Even when I told Lelouch all those dirty things, he didn't throw a fit. He only blushed." She laughed. Jelly joined in.

"Like mother, like son."

"What about Suzaku?" Jade asked, turning around so that the other girl had access to her hair. Jelly combed it, running her fingers through the silky strands.

"As polite as his mom. Auryu would've been proud." Jade shrugged.

"I thought he would've taken after Genbu." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know why they married such pain givers." Jelly laughed.

"Then again, we've married some asses as well." Jade laughed.

"You know, you shouldn't call your older brother an ass." A raven haired boy with similar colored blue-green eyes stepped through the door.

"And don't call your husband an ass, or I'll do stuff to you tonight." Iron said, locking the girl in a head lock. Jelly gave them a smile.

"You might want to tell me what the result of your meeting was." Jason said, after the couple had finally calmed down. Jade sighed through her nose.

"I don't like it, but hopefully they won't kill each other." She said. Jelly gave her a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Jade took a deep breath.

"When I presented Lelouch with that situation, and hinted the pilot's identity, he didn't hesitate to take the queen out of the board."

"Did he say anything?" Jason said, scooting closer to his wife. Jelly leaned on him.

"Well, he said, _Pieces are pieces and people are people, no matter what the situation is_." Iron whistled.

"That's fun."

_~I hope this answered a few questions~_

Suzaku blinked as he stared up at the ceiling in Lelouch's room. The lights were off and the ebony haired teen was softly snoring beside him. His eyes were wide. The stars outside glowed like thousands of fireflies. Lelouch stirred in his sleep and cuddled Suzaku.

The emerald eyed boy blinked and gave a small squeak when Lelouch's hand slid across his stomach, his head on the crook of Suzaku's neck. Suzaku blinked again, thinking, _How the heck did this happen?!_

_-Flashback-_

_Gino turned to Suzaku as the they neared Lelouch's place. Kallen ducked and gave a not-so-silent groan from her place beside the blond._

"_Hey Suzaku, is it alright if you sleepover at Lelouch's house?" The blond asked. Suzaku raised a brow._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I-"_

"_He owes me a night-out." Kallen said, turning towards Suzaku with a slightly flushed face. Good thing the other girls were too busy talking about their night to listen. Suzaku flushed._

"_Um, I guess. Ask-"_

"_It's fine by me." Lelouch said, not looking away from the window. Suzaku blinked in surprise._

"_Lelouch is it really-"_

"_Aw, C'mon Suzaku. He said yes." Gino cut him off, putting an arm around Kallen who shoved him off. _

_The fairly large car stopped in front of Lelouch's house. The raven haired teen briskly stood up, giving Suzaku a light touch on the shoulder, which Milly noticed. Once the two boys were out, Milly stuck her head out of the window._

"_Suzaku~! Don't do Lelouch in too much, okay? It would be bad if he can't walk for a week." She said as the car sped away._

_Lelouch gave a sad sigh while Suzaku flushed._

"_Did I hear right, nii-san? Is Suzaku here?" The girl in the wheelchair said as she was wheeled out by Rolo._

_Lelouch gave a smile. _

"_Yes."_

_Deep inside, Suzaku knew it would be a long night. After all, it was tonight that he realized that he has feelings for his best friend. He looked at Lelouch as he gave the twins a hug. The artificial light, even though it was artificial, illuminated his face, and made his eyes stand out. Beautiful._

_A gentle wind blew from the ground, causing the raven haired boy to give him a strange look._

"_You can come in, you know."_

**Jade: Yes… I'm sorry I suck! I did my best! TT^TT**

**Jason: I won't be playing much in the story. Jade and Jelly would. Oh and by the way, we are both single, but Jelly does exist. Iron, unfortunately, does as well.**

**Jade: Anyway, if it's such a suckish story, please do tell me. I'm losing confidence, just a bit though. I'd gladly appreciate a review. Oh and if you're curious, **

**I did research on Suzaku and Genbu Kururugi as well as Marianne. I learned that the names Suzaku and Genbu both contain the two of the four Chinese constellations; Genbu being the Black Tortoise of the North and Suzaku being the Vermillion bird of the South. I decided to name Suzaku's mother Auryu, being the Water Dragon of the East. **

**Jason: Review button's down there. Thanks for reading.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason: Um, hi?**

**Jade: Thank you, Thank you so much! I really do appreciate the support. TT^TT I'm so sorry I took so long! Kill me now! TT^TT **

**Jason: -.-" Anyway, in reply to the reviews:**

** Tsuki Aizawa: **

**(Jade) Don't worry, it'll have MPreg soon, but a smut is required first. XD **

**(Jason) She's crazy, so please forgive her. We'll give a heads up when we bump it up to rated M. Hopefully; Chapter 4 would have something… heavy.**

**TearsDripping Down:**

**(Jason) I don't know if your enthusiasm would help lessen Jade's idea for it… So far, it has only fired her up.**

**(Jade) Don't mind him. He's just bitter because I keep asking him questions about things that would help. I'll make this chapter a bit yaoish. *wink* Swear!**

**(Jason) Just in case you're curious, I don't want to make you think anything in reverse though, Jade asked me how a finger in my butt would feel… Let me ask you, is that even a decent question?**

**missjasmin:**

**(Jade) Spoiler; it's a battle, then a club. XD**

**(Jason) I get to write the battle part, so yeah. Be kind to the battle. I take pride in that, but this battle isn't my forte. I suck with mechas.**

**(Jade) I'll keep the rating T and then I'll bump it up to M, soon. XD**

**nightmare13:**

**(Jade) I want to, but my brother wants to take it slow. It won't be good for our hearts. I'm dedicating Chapter 4 to you though. XD **

**(Jason) She's inexperienced with Lemons so yeah… **

**(Jade) Meanie.**

**HoratiosGirl101:**

**(Jason) Don't worry. We won't stop this.**

**(Jade) Yeah. I promise I won't leave this in Hiatus. :D Thanks for your support.**

**Jade: That's most for those who read Chappie 2! Don't worry guys, I'll keep on updating!**

**Jason: I say, enjoy this one, please. Oh, and PM us if you have any suggestive… suggestions (for lack of a better term) for our story. :)**

* * *

_**Die Young**_

_8:04 _Lelouch sat back and watched the clock change numbers. He shifted the weight of Zero's helmet to his left hand. The sea was still and the wind blew through the dark, making the shadowy eaves flutter and dance with grace. _8:05 _Lelouch sighed. So far, the ship hasn't come in yet, and worse? Jade wasn't here as well. Frankly, the maroon haired witch had promised to be there by eight o'clock, and so far, nothing has happened. He gave another sigh.

"That's the third sigh you've released." Kallen said, sitting up from her position. She watched as Lelouch's face form a scowl.

"Is she here yet?" He asked, ignoring Kallen's remark. The redhead raised a brow.

"You mean _Jade_?" She asked, using the information Lelouch had briefed them about a few hours ago. Lelouch massaged his forehead and gave another sigh.

"Yes. Is she-"

"Zero, we have an intruder coming in!" A voice said over the speaker. Lelouch and Kallen looked up, eyes darting towards the audio device. "She's carrying a lethal weapon! She's gonna kill- Abwaaaahhh!"

Kallen grabbed a pistol from the counter top and pointed it at the door. Lelouch stood up, his Geass glowing. For a moment it was silent. Then they heard the scream of another member, then another. The redhead gulped, her blue eyes never leaving the door. The ebony haired male on the other hand, had frowned. Whoever this intruder was, she was deadly. He blinked. Unless the creature of chaos, a.k.a. Jade, has arrived. The door handle made a small turn. Kallen readied her pistol and Lelouch glared at the door. Suddenly, the lock flicked back up.

"Darn this thing! Open up, you insolent door!" Lelouch's left brow twitched in annoyance as the girl on the other side ranted on. Kallen lowered her gun and began to chuckle. The door swung open and the maroon haired girl appeared, a foot dangling in the air.

She walked in and closed the door with her foot, in a kick that impressed Lelouch and would've made Suzaku proud. In her hands, a small cube was being rotated, and from the looks of it, she was almost done. Kallen raised a brow before glaring at Lelouch.

"She's the singer in the club. Are you telling me she's our back-up?" The redhead asked, crossing her arms after she had discarded the pistol. Jade turned the last block and gave a triumphant cry. She turned to the pair and smiled.

"Yep, and I don't work at the club. I own part of it." Lelouch sighed and massaged his temples. The evening looked calm through the carrier's windshield. He glanced at the clock. _8:10_

"Where is the cargo ship?" He asked as the girl rummaged something that looked like a belt bag strapped on her waist. "And what the heck are you wearing?" Kallen stifled a laugh. The Jade's blue-green eyes seemed to shine before she glanced up, smirking.

"My flight suit. I brought my Knightmare, so did you actually think I was gonna pilot it wearing jeans and a shirt?" She asked, still rummaging through her bag. Kallen nodded.

The girl was wearing the skin-tight flight suit of the pilots, except, with its light blue-green and white colouring covered by the black, thick, fur jacket, belt bag and combat boots, she looked more like some weirdo running lose. She tossed a cube at Lelouch, who more or less caught it when it hit him square in the chest. The ebony haired teen glared at her but more or less allowed his attention to by diverted by the cube.

"As for the Cargo ship, it's on its way; and your pieces?" She said, the cube rotating and clicking in her hands. She angled her head towards the door. Kallen gave her a frown.

"You've placed them all in some coma. How can we pull this raid off with less than ten people?" She asked. Lelouch seemed to be mesmerized by the multi-coloured blocks. Jade shrugged and plopped down on the ebony haired teen's chair.

"They'll be up in a few minutes. Maximum of twenty, until then, we have time." She smirked at them. "While we're waiting, I can teach you how to complete the Rubik's Cube." She said, holding up a finished cube. Lelouch gave a smile while Kallen groaned and excused herself from the room.

_~Jason here~_

Suzaku watched the sea from his position in Col. Arcenial's lounge. The female brunette gazed at him with a motherly smile. She looked at the clock. _8:21_

It was almost time.

"Colonel, what time would the ship arrive?" Suzaku asked, turning towards the girl in question. Jelly smiled.

"In a few minutes, I-"

"Honey!"

Both teens looked at the door that flung open with a loud slam. An ebony haired teen with blue-green eyes and a blond teen with silver coloured eyes stepped in. Behind them, lots of guards were knocked into LaLa-land. The blond smirked.

"Ah, this must be Private Kururugi." The blond moved around him, muttering and nodding to himself. "My sister seems to have picked good people." He finished, swinging an arm playfully around the colonel, who laughed and shoved him off.

Suzaku smiled. This reminded him a lot of Lelouch and the way he goofed around with his brothers; teasing Rolo and getting teased by Schneizel. His smile widened but he shook his head. He can't show too much affection. Any military officer would say that it would weaken a soldier in battle. He forced his mouth in a straight line. The ebony haired teen walked towards the female brunette, giving her a chaste kiss before handing her something-Suzaku couldn't see it properly from where he's standing- but he could bet that it was a cube of some sort. The three looked so much like family that Suzaku almost didn't feel like he wanted to be left out. _Almost_.

"Jade wanted me to give it to you." The ebony haired teen glanced at Suzaku. "It may help you with tonight's mission." Jelly nodded.

"Sorry for the trouble, Jason." She said, putting a hand over his. The two smiled at each other, like they shared a silent joke. Suzaku felt jealous, somehow. He wished he and Lelouch could be like- He snapped, his head spinning because he shook his head. Thoughts can wander, but not trespass. The blond laughed.

"No PDA here, you lovebirds. Private Kururugi seems baffled." Suzaku flushed and looked at the silver eyed teen, who smirked at him from his place beside the colonel.

"N-no. I think its fine." He stammered, earning a smile from the blue eyed brunette. A horn sounded from afar, diverting their attention for a minute. Suzaku sighed in relief. Saved by the bell, or in this case, the horn.

"Iron, Jason, I have a mission to do. See you at dinner, okay?" She said, studying the cube in her hands. The two teens nodded, and headed towards the door. Just as the door closed, a head popped back in, startling Suzaku for a moment.

"Suzaku, take care of my wife, you hear?" Jason said with a glower before he disappeared, glaring daggers at the brunette. Suzaku gulped. He turned to the colonel, who had her eyes on the horizon.

In the dim light, Jelly's white coat looked over fluffed over her own flight suit. The silhouette of a ship appeared in the dark sea, illuminated by the moonlight and hidden by the gentle fog. It looked surreal, like something out of the movies. Jelly gave a sigh.

"Suzaku, this is the first time you've been on a mission without Cecile-san and Lloyd to guide you," She turned to face him, and for once, Suzaku regretted looking at her in the eyes. They glowed against the dark backdrop, like a predator's eyes on its prey. "Am I right?"

Suzaku gulped as Jelly studied his every move. He looked away. "Yes." The girl gave him a sad smile and turned to the little cube in her hands.

"A Rubik's Cube. Jade thought ahead about this." She mumbled, her hands expertly moving the cube around. Suzaku gave her a confused look. "Suzaku, come here for a minute."

The brunette went forward, curiosity sparking. Jelly showed him the cube. He studied it. The colors were all rearranged, making no sense at all. He frowned, rather disappointed. Then he realized, why the heck was she showing him an incomplete Rubik's cube, at this time no less? He scrunched his brows.

"It's not supposed to be like that, right?"

"Yes. But it will be complete soon." Jelly answered, expertly rotating one side of the cube. Suzaku watched intently, but the cube didn't seem to arrange itself. With one last click, Jelly manoeuvred the cube, and Suzaku blinked thrice. The cube was complete. He gave the colonel a confused look. Jelly beamed at him.

"Suzaku, to complete the cube, you have to know the steps," She smirked, a first he's seen. "And look at the bigger picture, so you don't destroy the things you've already begun." Suzaku nodded, confused, but the colonel didn't need to know that. She was a queer person.

"So, with this battle, I want you to realize something," She began, placing the cube on the desk. She faced him and gave him that predatory look once more. Suzaku forced his face to become stern. His emerald eyes hardened as he thought about the mission. Her blue eyes glowed with authority, and some sort of power as they held his gaze. With only two Knightmares to aid them –his Lancelot and the colonel's Crossflare- the mission was tricky, but they needed the stealth, plus, less damage, the better.

"Before, you shoot your gun, remember the people you love." She said. Suzaku stared at her for a while. Her eyes glowed and he swore, he saw a v shaped figure on her eye- Geass. He blinked, she was immortal, but she had Geass? Jelly blinked and fixed her eyes on him, the glow of her eyes started fading and the mark disappearing. She focused on him, and she gaped, and then closed her mouth. She trembled a bit, like she saw something she shouldn't. She gaped like a fish out of water for a few more times.

"Colonel?" She started flushing red. She glared at the cube and muttered a few choice words. She turned away from him and started slapping herself. The ship's horn blew as it reached the docks. Suzaku gave her another confused look before she said some gibberish in frustration. She messed her hair and took a few deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself down. He heard her mutter something like _'A vision about what now? And he's obviously gonna top… Poor Lelouch.'_

Suddenly, he didn't want to know what was bothering the Colonel.

"You may excuse yourself, Private." Jelly answered, her back still turned to him. He nodded, walking stiffly. Just as his hand reached the door, Jelly turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah, um, Suzaku?" The brunette looked back at his flushing colonel. Jelly flushed even more.

"Ano, J-just." She sighed and straightened her composure Suzaku noticed that she stammered in Japanese. "Just don't overdo Lelouch tonight, okay?" Suzaku blinked, allowing her words to sink in before he flushed red himself. Before he could defend himself further, Jelly had stormed out of the chamber to her Knightmare.

_~This is not my first battle scene, but Mechas are not really my thing~_

Lelouch watched as they unloaded the crates. The Black Knights had taken their places and were only waiting for his command. Under his Zero mask, Lelouch frowned. He counted the crates being brought out. There were fifteen. He stood his ground, only one more to go before they could burn the ship. He watched the field the same way he was going to when he played chess. The fog rolled in from the sea, a great cover to hide some of his men who wandered on foot. According to their source, who was somewhere to his far left, probably on the shore, the ship was carrying thirty crates, sixteen of them were medicine for treating patients with various kinds of diseases. The last fourteen would be carrying drugs, mostly refrain, cocaine, marijuana, really strong aphrodisiac, and some sort of truth serum along with eight other kinds of banned antidepressants. The ebony haired teen cocked his head to one side. Jade slipped that's why he figured out that there was some other drug besides the list she gave them. What was it called? _Amorosa_? He racked his brain for information. Jade's ability to use words had astounding results.

_Amorosa? Oh you mean that truth serum. Amorosa is a truth serum that was created by Lady Alina Amorosa the Fourth. She was a great chemist, but a really lusty one too. Lady Amorosa created the truth serum to force her husband to tell the truth about his 'other' affairs, and unfortunately, to enjoy its side effects. That truth serum can leave someone thinking, acting and speaking like a drunken person, depending on the dosage of course, but still leave them sober in a sense that they won't crash their car against a tree or forget their evenings. But Amorosa, the drug, also contains, what's the word? Ah there! Constituents similar to those found in Aphrodisiacs so it definitely leaves it's victims with a hard on. That is, if you are male. It's a popular drug but, it was banned three years ago because an overdose could tip the hormonal balance of one person, raise the blood pressure to a maximum of 300/200. And yes, it can cause death. I have no idea why your dad would want them._

"Okay. The sixteenth is out, shall we?" Jade asked, her voice whispering in through the earpiece. Lelouch gave out a sigh.

"Begin." He said, his voice commanding. A series of "Yes Sir" and other responses were heard through his earpiece.

"Start attacking as the fog rolls in. It should be a great cover." He commanded, amethyst eyes steeling under the dark mask. "Attack the left side of the ship to attract attention, then ambush them from the right."

_~I'm not as enthusiastic about lines the same way Jade is~_

Kallen rushed forward to the docks. To her front, Jade rushed in as well. The moonlight glinted on the reddish metal as she zoomed past. She and Jade were distractions while the Knights who were on foot would take the other soldiers out.

"Q1, incoming at ten o'clock." Lelouch said through the earpiece. She nodded and slowed her pace, waiting for her enemy to arrive.

A glint of blue metal indicated that the enemy was near. Kallen quickly evaded the flame that was sent in her direction. Flames shot out from everywhere, and the redhead did her best to dodge the tongues of white and orange that danced around her. She moved around, the heat already increasing, far from her enemy. It wasn't an easy battle. When the flames finally sputtered to a halt, she turned and readied her wave surge.

"I don't know you, but you if you want to play with death, I'll give it to you." She grumbled, sweat trickling down her face. She launched her war machine on the blue mecha that was a few feet from hers. Just as she was about to release her wave surge, she stopped.

"Jade?"

_~Okay that was corny~_

The maroon haired girl's brows furrowed. She checked Kallen's location on her own radar, her eyes widened. The mist rolled against her blue-green Knightmare. This was trouble.

"Kallen! Get out of there!" She yelled, causing Lelouch to stare at his map more intently. The ebony haired teen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jade, Lancelot's coming in on you." He said, alarm on his voice. Apparently, the maroon haired girl wasn't listening. The blinking enemy light moved in on Jade with astounding speed. He checked Kallen's location and he grimaced.

"Kallen! Move!" She yelled. A static answered her through the earpiece. She growled.

"Dang it, Jelly." She cursed, speeding towards the redhead.

Lelouch stared as Jade veered off in Kallen's direction. He heard the static, but her Knightmare was still blinking with light. Lancelot, as he had assumed, turned around and followed Jade's trail. He stared, sweat rolling down his face. Things were about to get very messy, fast.

.

.

Kallen struggled to turn the Knightmare on. The Guren MK-II simply won't budge. The redhead cursed, trying to find a way to open the cockpit door.

"Q1, are you alright?" Lelouch asked through the earpiece. She grunted.

"Okay, change of plans. Get out of there first." He said. Kallen nodded in response. The blue Knightmare in front of her rose, its silver claws reaching at her.

"Kallen, eject now! That's a Crossflare!" Jade's voice was panicked, and hysterical, mind you. Kallen gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"It's a lot like my Crossfreeze, meaning, it'll shut your system down then send you to its main starting checkpoint. In short, you're gonna be teleported with it, eject! Eject!" She screamed, hysterically at that.

Kallen ejected just as a similarly designed blue-green Knightmare emerged a few feet behind her, landing under the eaves of a tree with a soft thud. The Crossfreeze glinted under the moonlight as the fog clung to its feet. Kallen watched as the blue-green war machine open a claw and release a beam at her Guren. The pilot then ejected while the two Knightmares disappeared like mirages. The redhead hit the ground and rolled on as the wind sucked in the now empty space. She sat up as another body slammed up to hers.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She grumbled as the maroon haired girl helped her up, the parachute somehow stuck to her back.

"I'm sorry, but for now,-" Jade's eyes widened. "Look out!"

Both girls dove to the right as Lancelot trampled the ground where they stood seconds ago. By luck or not, the Crossflare fired, accidentally taking Lancelot with the beam. Both girls watched Lancelot's pilot fly out of the cockpit as the mecha turned into a mirage. Jade sighed.

"You might want to explain that." Kallen suggested, giving the girl a look. She nodded and gave her a grin. Kallen frowned and the girl's grin turned serious.

"Teleporting apparently uses up the energy of any mechanical device they teleport. Humans are no exception. It uses up the mental and physical energy of the user as well, leaving the pilot really tired. To put it simply-"

"You mean the Knightmares have all gone useless?" Zero asked, emerging from the shadows of the tree. Kallen gave him a disdainful look.

"What about the rest?" She asked, Zero sighed.

"It seems like the rest are busy holding the guards off. Are you planning on making us a two man team?" Jade raised a brow and Zero crossed his arms in defiance.

"So, what's your new battle plan?" The girls swore they could hear Zero's smile in his voice. Jade gulped and Kallen, already used to playing queen just braced herself for the next command.

"How do you feel about riding ships?" He asked, Jade turned green and Kallen nodded. In a few minutes, the two were off, heading towards the ship.

Zero smiled. This wasn't as messy as he thought it'd be. Usually, the battle was bloody, and it wreaked havoc to wherever they were, but this didn't count. He was almost tempted to play sniper with his pistol. _Almost_. The bushes rustled behind him, and Zero turned to look, surprised to see the infamous 'Lancelot' with a gun pointed at him.

.

.

Suzaku groaned as helped himself up. During the last minute, Jelly told him to eject. Someone, the pilot of that blue-green Knightmare had gone missing. Through Teleportation. He rubbed his sore forehead a few more times before he heard a rustle. He tensed, hand reaching instinctively for the pistol that was always strapped onto him.

In the dim light, Zero looked cold and menacing as he sounds. The dark coloured mask and the black cloak all made him look like he was part of the shadows. Zero's back was turned to him and he did the only thing a proper soldier would do: aim his gun.

The two teens glared at each other; Lelouch from behind his mask and Suzaku from behind his dark goggles, which did not match with his flight suit but was handy for hand-to-hand night vision battle. Suzaku was itching to pull the trigger, but he knew that they needed Zero alive, or get his identity at least. He aimed it at Zero's heart.

"Do not try anything." He growled, levelling his aim. "I will shoot you."

Lelouch merely laughed, a cold and calculating one at that. From behind his cloak, he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Lancelot's head. He smiled, his right eye already glowing with the power of Geass, but it wasn't seen under his mask. They stood at their standoff, not one moving a muscle.

The moon serenaded the scene, showering the dark spot with light, illuminating it to anyone within a mile radius. The fog had rolled in like a carpet and was starting to thicken at their feet. Suzaku gulped. Even with his gun, he can't push the colonel's words out of his mind.

"_Before, you shoot your gun, remember the people you love." _His eyes widened. _Lelouch? _

He blinked himself out of his trance. He was doing this for Lelouch. Zero was an enemy. Letting him go could endanger everyone he knew. He levelled his gun once more. He won't be tricked by some masked figure in the shadows.

Lelouch had wondered why the wind suddenly felt colder. It didn't seem menacing but it was enough to make him stiffen. Jade's lecture about the Rubik's Cube had buried itself in his memory, but that didn't explain why he was thinking of a certain line. _"No! Don't do that! You'll destroy some precious part of the blocks! It's crucial that you know how to manoeuvre out of situations like that!"_ Why would evasion work for him? He smirk some more. He wasn't Lelouch Lamperouge right now. He was Zero. He clicked his gun and steadied its aim. And two shots rang out and a body fell, thudding against the cold ground.

_~No deaths, Promise~_

Kallen wondered why she insisted on pulling Jade back towards Zero. She knew he would be angry for her disobedience but, she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking back now, as the girl charged the two who were pointing their guns at each other with as much space as a feet and a half, it was suicide. She could only watch as the girl flung herself in the middle just as the shots rang out. Kallen stifled a scream when Jade took in the bullets. One went through her temple and the other went somewhere between her shoulder blades. For a moment, the three of them were stunned. Kallen watched as the life in her blue-green eyes faded and she fell down with a crisp thud. Then it was silent. No one moved, no one whispered, they just stood there.

Jade felt the pain shoot through her head and her body. Not that she would die. She was immortal and petty things like dying weren't going to bother her. But their faces and the way the two didn't heed their warning. Pathetic! They could've shot each other; they were warned, but did they listen? No absolutely not! And they still had the guts to gape at her? Oh she was pissed. She waited as her pain dissolved completely before falling into an untimely sleep.

And for a full minute, everyone held their breath.

Suzaku only had enough time to tremble when the _'dead'_ girl opened her blue green eyes. Something told him he's seen those eyes before, but his thoughts quickly ran away when she kicked him square in the chest, and she was lying down too. He gasped, temporarily out of breath. It wasn't like him to be stunned so simply, but it happened. He flew a good twelve feet before hitting his head on a nearby tree. Stars flew and red spots danced behind his eyes. The girl stood up, blood trickling down her face and back, and the last image he saw was a combat boot sailing through the air and hitting him square on the face before he dove into unconsciousness.

Now, Lelouch was stunned. Sure, he had seen C.C. wake up after she had been shot on the head, stabbed on the back, fell out of the window, shot in the heart and other gruesome ways that could've killed a mortal, but never had she recovered as fast as the one standing in front at him. He was still staring when a combat boot whacked him in the face from nowhere. He fell on his face, feeling stupid and embarrassed. Jade was pissed and that itself was enough to be afraid of.

Kallen ran towards the two and glanced nervously at them. Jade's face had no trace of gun wounds, aside from the blood, but she looked fine. "Are you ok?" Jade snorted and picked up her combat boot that was used to K.O. Suzaku.

"I'm still alive, aren't I? Now le'ggo burn that ship." She growled. She stood up and glared at Lelouch. "As for you, Zero, do your stuff and guide the ones who battle on foot. We'll handle the rest." She said as she dragged the redhead from the scene.

Lelouch could only blink as he watched her retreating figure. And he wondered if he was really the one in charge of the mission.

_~Yeah. I suck~_

Suzaku groaned as he sat up. His head had a bump somewhere and his face felt like it was used to flatten a road. He groaned once more as he scratched his head. Pain shot through his head. The overhead lighting blinded his eyes.

"My my, you have quite the hard head."

The brunette looked up to see the colonel's blue eyes trained on him with a mixture of annoyance and relief. Suzaku mumbled something unintelligible.

"Rest for a while, Private. I'm actually surprised that you're still alive." Jelly said. "You should've listened though." She sighed, walking out of the door leaving Suzaku to think.

He was hardly sitting down for a minute when a combat boot sailed through the air and attacked him straight in the face. The last thing he saw was green.

.

.

.

Now, Kallen grimaced every time Jade growled and muttered profanities under her breath. It had something to do about idiots who never listen to what she says and the pain in the back she had. The redhead blinked and turned back to her work, attaching tiny bombs that would go boom when Jade pressed a button.

"There are three more crates at the far back." The maroon haired girl said, turning to face her. "You go plant there while I go blow this ship up." She stated plainly.

"How do you plan on exiting the ship?"

"Jump to the water, swim, fly, murder Zero for not heeding my warning." She shrugged nonchalantly but the venom was definitely there in her eyes. Kallen nodded and decided not to ask any more questions. Jade might decide on bringing her wrath out on her.

With quick steps, she rushed to the back of the ship. Jade watched her as she disappeared into the dark. With a sigh, the girl rubbed her forehead and began muttering more unintelligible words under her breath.

"I never understood why you keep doing that." She looked up to find the green haired girl perched up on top of one crate, reading the label of a reagent bottle. Jade smiled.

"C.C., what are you doing here?" Both pairs of eyes turned as they fixed on the caramel haired colonel standing on the doorway. Jelly closed the door behind her and walked towards the two long haired girls.

"Good to see you to, Jelly." C.C. replied, nimbly jumping of the crate and landing beside Jade with a silent thud. Jade smirked at Jelly.

"I take he didn't listen to you either." She told the smirking colonel. C.C. grinned at them.

"I think you both owe me a pizza for knocking them both out." The green haired girl said with a smile. The two girls laughed, giving C.C. a high five.

"So you actually whacked both of them down with combat boots?" Jelly said with a laugh, somehow remembering the silent thud of Suzaku's body through the door. She chuckled. Jade raised a brow.

"You were able to hit Lelouch without him noticing you? How did you do that?" She said in mock awe. The three girls giggled before smirking at each other.

"I'm glad I actually did what you asked." Jade smirked.

"Bringing them together wasn't exactly close to protecting them but yes, I had to agree with Jay here." Jelly said, giving a small shake of her head. C.C. smirked.

"A parting gift." She said, placing the reagent bottle she was holding earlier into Jade's palm. Jelly looked at it and her face flushed. She looked back and forth at the smirking faces of the two girls.

"Y-you c-can't p-p-poss-sibly…." She buried her face in her hands, blushing furiously. Jade grinned brightly at her while C.C. gave a knowing smirk.

"You just confirmed what I need to know." Jade laughed. She turned to C.C. who held her hand out for another high five.

"I'll stuff a camcorder in his bedroom then I'll send it to you and Milly." The green haired girl said, turning away. Jelly took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"W-we best be g-going before a-anyone g-gets suspicious." Jelly mumbled, her face redder than Rudolf's red nose. C.C. smiled and waved a hand in farewell before she disappeared. Jade smirked.

"Let's go do this."

_~I suck. Don't bother telling me. This is probably the last time I am working with Mechas~_

Lelouch groggily sat up from where he was lying down. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a homing boot that sailed smack right into his face. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Jeesh Lelouch." He opened his eyes and saw Jade. He blinked and took in the surroundings. He was in his room. With a girl. The maroon haired witch at that. He blinked at her. She was wearing one of his long sleeved shirts. He blinked. He looked down at himself and made a terrified sound at the back of his throat.

"What the heck?!" He cried. Jade grimaced and rubbed her ears. He patted himself under the covers, panic overwhelming his senses. _I was raped! By the maroon haired witch!_ He thought, running his hands all over himself. Jade crossed her arms and snorted. Thunder boomed and Lelouch noticed that it was raining rather heavily.

"One, I did not rape you. I merely changed your clothes because you were soaking wet and there was no one, not even C.C., inside the house, two I found these in C.C.'s room and three," She leaned forwards, her hand resting on the soft mattress. Lelouch scurried backward, somewhere between freaked out and terrified of the girl in front of him. She rolled her eyes. "If there was some raping to be done, I would be the one raped because I'm the one who would be pierced." She wrinkled her nose at the term. "Not you so get over it." Lelouch blinked feebly up at her. Jade sighed in frustration, wanting to whack the ebony haired teen back to Lala-land for his dim understanding of what happened. She opened her eyes and sighed again.

"Nothing happened, you dolt." She growled. "I have a husband and so you have your one precious one." She frowned at him. A shrill beep sounded from downstairs. Jade's frown deepened.

"You go get dressed. We have a party to attend to." She glared back at the stunned Lelouch. "Stop gaping and do it!" She said, her voice somewhere between a growl and a yell. Lelouch nodded and scampered off to put on some clothes. Then he noticed something.

His boxers were soaking wet.

Atleast Jade didn't do anything for sure.

_~ Yes people, Jade is back! Miss me? ~_

Suzaku ran his fingers through his hair for the enth-time that evening. Apparently, he was in the club, Dark Light, when he woke up, courtesy of Colonel Jelly. She had called Jade a few minutes ago to tell them to come because the club needed a performance. Suzaku rubbed the sore spot on his head. As much as it amused him to be taken into the club while he was K.O.-ed, it irked him to know that Jade was with Lelouch. Somehow, he felt his chest tightening with the sensation. He frowned. He hated the feeling but it wouldn't go away. He leaned his lean frame on the table, massaging the sore spot on his head. Somehow it won't go away.

"Hey." Suzaku looked up to see Lelouch. He blushed as the ebony haired prince smiled at him. Suzaku looked at the table.

His heart was beating fast and he was feeling dizzy, like he needed lots of air. He felt like he was suffocating, and it felt good. Lelouch cocked his head at him and Suzaku swore, his heart jumped out from his chest. Underneath the thick black fur jacket, the prince wore a plain black turtleneck sweater and snuggly fitted black jeans and dark coloured loafers. Suzaku felt a little bit underdressed in his own white shirt and brown slacks. He only borrowed his clothes from colonel Arcenial after she dragged him down to the club dripping in his casual attire. He massaged his temples.

"Suzaku, are you okay?" Lelouch asked, peeling the thick fur jacket off him and folding it on the table. Suzaku stared. Lelouch was slim, not lean. Unfortunately, Lelouch caught him staring and was staring back.

.

.

.

Jelly winced as Jade dropped three drops of the contents of the reagent bottle in each glass. The curious coloured drinks consisted of five layers of different flavours and sodas. Jade closed the bottle and grinned in triumph.

"Is that Amorosa?" Iron asked, emerging from behind the door. The two girls smiled nervously at him. He raised a brow and held out a hand. "Mind if I see?"

Jade winced as she handed the reagent bottle to her husband. Jelly fiddled nervously while Iron read the label.

"Make sure you didn't put more than five drops." He scanned the girls with his silver eyes. "Any more than five could get their hearts a-bursting." He mumbled, running a hand through his silvery-blond hair. Jade smiled and picked the two glasses up, rushing out of the door and into the club. Iron looked at his sister.

"Is she silent or what?" Jelly shrugged.

"She is going to do something crazy later." Jelly gave him a devious smile, placing a hand over the reagent bottle in his hands. "You might wanna give her a taste of her own medicine."

Iron smirked as his sister exited the room. He liked the sound of that.

_~ People, do not kill me. I don't flirt, but I deem this necessary. ~_

"Hey, drink's on me." Jade said with a chuckle, placing two glasses in front of the boys. Lelouch and Suzaku looked away with embarrassment and relief while they downed their drinks. Jade's grins split wider. "Leggo dance."

Suzaku nodded and stood up, offering a hand to Lelouch who had finished his drink later than him. His mind felt blurred but he didn't really mind at the moment. The fizzy drink settled in his stomach. Lelouch took his hand and stood up, both of them unaware of the trap they had gotten themselves into.

Jade practically had to keep her laughter down to a minimum while she placed the lapel on her ear. On his pad Iron gave her a thumbs up. Music started to play and she smirked. Turning, she walked towards her unexpecting victim, timing her footsteps to the beat. The crowd gave way to her and soon her blue-green eyes locked evilly on emeralds.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

Suzaku yelped when Jade gripped his shirt and pulled him close to her. One of her hands rested uncomfortably on his chest. The drink slipped from his stomach and went down south. The blue-green eyed witch smirked and fisted a hand into his hair. As if to prove the drum point, she drummed her fingers against his chest. She pulled him closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms_

She whispered in his ear, but with the mic, Suzaku doubted that she really intended to whisper. It was loud. He shuddered. He felt her grin in his ear while she swayed her hips to the music, with her body attached to his no less. He felt her grin turn feral.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Suzaku yelped again when she manoeuvred him and sent him flying. This was the first time he was sent flying two times in one night. His body collided with someone who gave a loud 'oomph'. Suzaku cringed and gave Lelouch an apologetic look. The ebony haired male gave a one shoulder shrug and glared at the maroon haired witch a glare as she danced in the dance floor.

_We're gonna die young_

Lelouch and Suzaku locked eyes before silently agreeing to go down on the floor. They weaved their way through the dancing bodies. The club was big, and loud, so they didn't worry much about the space.

_We're gonna die young_

Jade danced her way until she was beside Jelly, who was swaying her hips to the beat. They grinned at each other and raised their hands in crazy unison.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Lelouch couldn't help but flinch when both girls sang together and the entire club broke out in crazed dancing and the lights went out. It returned a few seconds later with much fervour. He cringed when he caught sight of the two girls dancing wildly back to back. He turned to Suzaku who gave him a confused smile and started swaying to the music. He blinked. What is that dance they're doing?

Jelly laughed. She and Jade just moved their hips, flailing their limbs. The brunette and the maroon haired girl grinned. Jade smiled, and offered her palm.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Jelly took the tag and started on her line of the song, focusing on Lelouch and Suzaku who were dancing in an awkward fashion.

_Young hearts, out our minds__  
__Runnin like we outta time_

Lelouch flailed. While the two girls danced in the center. He didn't know what was going on. It was chaos. Suzaku smiled at him and took his hand.

_Wild childs, lookin' good__  
__Livin hard just like we should__  
__Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)__  
__That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)__  
_

Suzaku grinned while the two of them faced each other, just swinging their hips to the music. The lights pulsed around them, but he was distracted by the playful glint of blue-green behind Lelouch.

Lelouch turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. The maroon haired girl grinned at him.

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

Lelouch cocked his head to one side as Jade's grin grew wider. She extended her hand and smirked.

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives_

He took her hand. Big mistake. Her grip tightened and she pulled him with so much strength that he tumbled into her. He could feel her breathing near his ear while she licked her grinning lips in anticipation.

_We'll keep dancing till we die_

She whispered and he shivered. He tried to pull away but she was simply too strong.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

She was dancing against him, and he couldn't help but sway with her. He felt her grin widen as her hands snaked to his chest. He pulled back and saw her blue-green eyes smirking at him. An evil plan was brewing in her mind. She ran a hand to his face, tracing it with her fingers.

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,_

She smirked wider and her grip tightened. Lelouch squeaked in surprise when she made him duck to her level and soon, her face was only inches from his. She smirked.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Lelouch was thrown back, and luckily, Suzaku caught him. He shot the insane witch another glare before mumbling a sorry towards Suzaku. The brunette grinned at him and started swaying his hips. The ebony haired male grinned back and followed Suzaku's steps, dancing or swaying. Whatever it was they were doing.

_We're gonna die young_

Jelly laughed as Jade danced towards her. She gave the girl a high five at the sight of the two teens dancing, awkward still, but they seemed to mind personal space less. The girls shared a grin.

_We're gonna die young_

Lelouch was pulled in by Suzaku and soon, the two of them were giggling, attached to the hips and dancing like mad. He placed his hands on Suzaku's shoulder as the music raged on.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

The two girls grinned once more, before facing each other. They nodded and ran towards the stage.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Jelly grinned as adrenaline pulsed through her body. Performance was live and entertaining. Jade grinned and second voiced her.

_Young hunks, taking shots__  
__Stripping down to dirty socks_

Suzaku and Lelouch turned to the stage just as Jelly batted her eyes at them. The two gave each other a curious glance before turning their attention to the singing girls onstage, more conscious of the fact that their drinks seem to be going south rather than the fact that they were too close for comfort.

_Music up, gettin' hot__  
__Kiss me, give me all you've got_

Jelly smirked when the two looked at each other. She winked at them and they flushed red, finally noticing their close contact, but not pulling away from each other to say the least.

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)__  
__That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

Lelouch and Suzaku blinked at her before simultaneously looking down at where she was pointing. True enough, the tell-tale bulge in their pants made their faces turn even redder. Both boys gave each other embarrassed glances before returning their attention back to the performing duo onstage.

_Looking for some trouble tonight?_

The two boys kept an eye out for Jade before she manhandles any one of them. Suzaku gripped Lelouch's hand in panic when the lights dimmed.

_Take my hand I'll show you the wild side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives__  
__We'll keep dancing till we die_

The silhouette of the two girls onstage danced in the dim light. Both held hands in anticipation. Jade could come and nab them at any moment or something terrible. The light pulsed slowly, and then the light zeroed in on the two performers.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

Jade and Jelly gave each other a smile before doing one of their favourite dance routines. Pumpiing their chests to the beat, they could see that some had already memorized the steps.

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,_

Suzaku nodded to the beat, unconsciously following the steps of the two girls up front. Lelouch had to chuckle at the brunette. Suzaku was just too cute, and he was feeling light headed anyway. His chuckling turned into giggling until Suzaku grabbed his hand and had his hips swaying in the same tempo he was.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Both boys laughed and started following the movement of the duo onstage, pumping their chests and clapping to the music, all mixed in to create steps.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

Jelly went on, grinning at her best friend when they caught sight of the two teens dancing against each other in an intimate manner. Jade was grinning while she sang, elaborating her movements.

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Lelouch's eyes locked with Suzaku's and everything seems to have stopped. Like a dull pulsing behind his ears, the loud music was unbelievably faint to him. He blinked a few times.

_We're gonna die young_

Suzaku just stared at Lelouch. His hands were unconsciously around the ebony haired teen's waist and Lelouch had his hands draped across him. He stopped dancing, just kept staring into those amethyst orbs. A random clubber accidentally hit Lelouch and the brunette found himself pulling him closer.

_We're gonna die young_

The light was dim and it was dark, but to Lelouch, Suzaku's eyes glowed with a thousand emotions he couldn't describe. He just kept staring, unaware of the fact that he was leaning in.

Jade grinned in triumph. They were so close. She nudged Jelly and the brunette beside her squealed in delight. They looked at each other and winked.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Lelouch felt lips press against his. It was beautiful. He closed his eyes and allowed the tingles fly from his lips down to his entire body. Time stood still while he held his breath. He couldn't move, he felt weak. Then why did he feel safe?

Suzaku opened his eyes and pulled away, releasing the ebony haired prince. He averted his gaze. It was a good thing that the club was dark and after each performance, a new song played on. He blinked, mentally cursing himself for kissing Lelouch.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch blinked at what the brunette said.

"Suzaku, it's-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's violating and I-" Lelouch silenced him when he forced Suzaku to face him. There was no reason to say sorry.

His lips crashed into Suzaku's once more and he could feel the brunette freeze from shock. A few heartbeats later, an arm snaked around his waist as the brunette pulled him close, cutting off any space between them. Lelouch gasped when a wet tongue prodded his lower lip, seeking entrance and darting in when he gasped. His mind went blank and all rational thoughts flew out of the window when Suzaku's tongue battled his for dominance. He could hear Suzaku growling at the back of his throat and he could swear that he was growling as well. All too soon, he lost. Suzaku's tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth, licking his tongue every now and then as his hands rubbed Lelouch's back.

Someone coughed behind them.

Both teens separated, faces red and eyes averted. Jelly tried to give a smile, although she was blushing herself.

"Um, Suzaku, the keys to the motorcycle." She said, handing Suzaku a key attached to an ID lace. "You may want to have some… ah privacy." She said, a sheepish smile on her face. She turned to Lelouch.

"Here, this'll help." She said, handing him his jacket. Inside one pocket was a tube. Lelouch read the label and blushed as the colonel scampered off in some direction.

The two teens looked at each other. Suzaku gave him a tight smile. Lelouch returned it.

"We don't have to do this now, you know." Suzaku said, fiddling with the key. Deep inside, he wanted Lelouch to say yes, but that was just probably because his mind feels a little foggy.

"Hey." The brunette turned towards the voice. Lelouch gave him a mischievous smirk. "Nunnally and Rolo are out with Schneizel and Cornelia. No one's home." Suzaku gave in to temptation and claimed Lelouch's mouth again. He was feeling horny for some reason.

"What about C.C.?" He mumbled, sending shivers down Lelouch's spine as his hot breath tickled his face.

"Out in a pizza party." Suzaku grinned.

"Leggo have fun in your house then." Lelouch chuckled.

"Are you imitating Jade?" He asked, his hand entwining with Suzaku's. The brunette laughed as they exited the club, with only one destination in mind: Bed.

.

.

.

"Here, you look like you need it." Iron said as he placed a drink in front of the maroon haired girl. She yawned and muttered thanks before chugging it down in one go.

The phone rang and Jade picked it up instantly when she saw the caller ID. She yawned and shook her head. She was feeling a little tipsy all of a sudden.

"Ello? Jade here." She mumbled.

"Are you drunk?" C.C.'s voice wafted in from the other side. Jade shook her head.

"No." She glared at her husband, a sinking feeling settling down her stomach when he smirked at her. "I think I've been drugged." C.C. laughed.

"I see. Anyway, I planted the camcorder inside Lelouch's room. Cornelia and Schneizel are betting on who will top." Jade wrinkled her nose when she heard the two older royalties having a debate on Lelouch's position.

"Tell them he'll bottom."

"I did. Wait, did you drug them?" Jade shifted in her seat and yawned.

"Just about right. Two drops."

"Ah. That's good."

"Oh yeah, send me a copy, pretty please? I'll buy you a pizza." Jade said, chuckling a bit.

"You don't have to buy me pizza but the thought is well appreciated." C.C. said with a chuckle.

"Mm. Send me a copy tomorrow. I'll send you pizza tomorrow for dinner."

"Deal." Jade yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"I'mma go put this down." Jade said, rubbing her eyes. "My husband wants a beating." C.C. smirked.

"Good luck with that."

Jade put the phone down and glared at Iron. The blond teen raised an eyebrow and sent an infuriating smirk her way.

"So, please, do tell why you drugged me." Jade mumbled, slapping herself. The drug was kicking in and she could feel herself getting something. Iron shrugged.

"Well, you were a bit too excited that you forgot to say goodbye this morning." He said, leaning in. "And besides, you need a taste of your own medicine every now and then." He said, whispering seductively into his wife's ear. She smirked at him.

"This better be more enjoyable than watching Suzaku and Lelouch go at it like bunnies then." She purred. The blond grinned and lifted her from her feet.

"Ofcourse."

_~ Since I owe you guys, I'mma put a teaser~_

Suzaku was surprised to see the house all dark. No one was home and it was definitely perfect for their little event. He went inside first, bending down to remove his shoes while Lelouch locked the door. As soon as the ebony haired teen stepped into his line of view he pounced him.

Lelouch gasped in surprise when Suzaku pinned him against the door, hands running up and down his back, going lower to caress his behind. He dropped his jacket and his hands snaked up Suzaku's chest. He moaned and the brunette's tongue darted past his lips. Tongues skimmed over each other before battling for dominance, with Lelouch losing after a few seconds. Once again, Suzaku's tongue was mapping out every part of his mouth, tasting it, savouring it. By the time they separated, they were both out of breath.

"Suzaku." Lelouch mumbled when the brunette's hands slid up his sweater. Lelouch had his hands in his brown locks, pulling the brunette closer.

Suzaku tugged the sweater in one swift motion and threw it somewhere in the dark house before he dove in and nipped at the ebony haired teen's collarbone. Lelouch gasped at a particularly hard nip and moaned when the brunette lapped up the small wound, as if he was apologizing. He gasped again when Suzaku trailed kisses around his neck and sucked at a pulse. He fisted the brown curls when his hips arched towards the brunette. Suzaku moaned and rutted his hips against the dark haired prince.

"Suza-ku." Lelouch whimpered, making the emerald eyed brunette look at him. Right now, Suzaku's emerald eyes where shaded with lust, making him curl over the edge. He pulled the brunette and once again, they were caught in a liplock, hands under shirts and on every exposed skin, hips grinding against each other with breathy moans. Lelouch shivered when Suzaku's hands slid up his spine.

"Upstairs. My-" He gasped when Suzaku went back to sucking on his pulse. "Room. Bed. Please?"

He heard Suzaku chuckle against his skin and he realized, this was all so new, him begging and Suzaku being really dark and controlling. The brunette lapped at his collarbone again.

"I didn't catch you." Another nip and Lelouch gasped again.

"Please. You-" He shuddered when Suzaku licked the shell of his ear.

"I what?" He licked again and Lelouch felt his knees go weak.

"You sadist." He growled. Suzaku chuckled before lifting him up from the ground.

Lelouch only had time to yelp before he was carried away by a really fast Suzaku up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

**Jade: Not worth a nosebleed, but hey, I need practice.**

**Jason: You've been reading yaoi stories and you still don't get a hint about it, do you?**

**Jade: I still need to find my style when it comes to these kinds, so please be generous.**

**Jason: Yes… Please. The button. *groans at the absurdity* wants to be pressed.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
